


blood ties

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mother Complex, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frigga sets out to teach her son one final thing before his marriage to enemy prince. Thor finds out the weird and kinky ways royalty keep their blood line alive. pure filth with parent child incest.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Hela (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Frigga/Thor, Hela/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kink Me Merlin Non-anonymous Fills





	blood ties

“ Thor, It is time you fulfill your duty as crown prince. In a year's time you will be married to Loki laufeyson third prince of Jotunheim. I want you to go to your mother for your final lesson.” said Odin patting his son on his back before sending him to the royal chambers.

Thor sighed at his father's cryptic words. He went to his mother's chambers hoping to be done before his father came back to nag him. He burst into the chambers and did a u turn at the sight that greeted him. He felt himself flush, he quickly closed his eyes. he apologized for barging on his mother in state of undress.

Before he could flee Thor felt soft hands on his chest gluing to his spot and a soft chuckle made him open his eyes. He got and eyeful of his mother's breasts looking soft and pale with pink nipples dangerous close to him making him stutter apologizes still rooted to the spot unable to think.

Frigga looked at her son's gaze and chuckled dragging him to her canopied four poster bed making him sit in the middle. On the bed lay a collection of rose and camellia petals bright red against the pure white sheets. The air was scented with smell of relaxing herbs and flowers, the lanterns were emitting a golden glow making their skin glow like the golden sun. 

“ I...” Thor tried but words failed him. He tried again. “ Father sent me to ...um..”

Frigga put a single finger on his lips before replying in a low husky voice,  
“ I know what he said but before we get to the task we have something very important to discuss.” she breathed the last words on his lips causing his cock to harden completely making him squirm hoping to hide his reaction.

Frigga laughed huskily and in a instant she was at the changing panel emerging in a lacy little number (baby doll) that hugged her body at the right places leaving his speechless. He noticed his mother wore nothing underneath and the lace ended just below her pear shaped butt. He could catch a glimpse of her wet folds with very step she took. 

Frigga settled before her son liking the way her son gazed at her with wild hunger. For a woman of three thousand ( past her prime ) she felt incredible sexy to cause such a reaction. All those years of hardship were worth it for the look on her young son's face. She felt herself slicking up but she had a duty to carry out.

She cleared her throat and started, “ Thor honey, I know you are confused and wondering what is going on. Let me explain. The royal family of Asgard has a secret practice to make sure the bloodline continues for generations. It has been in place for generations and will be for ages to come. When a child comes of age he/she will be taught the ways of pleasing their future partners by their parents of opposite gender. He or she can have a child with that parent and they can continue their relations until the child is born. 

When the child is born, they go back to normal relation unless in special circumstances. If their partner passes away early or if they are left heir less they can start fresh or declare the previous child their heir. 

Both the parties should be of age and consenting. If the young prince/princess is not interested in the opposite gender they can have relations with same gender parents. The older party/ parent cannot lay hands on their young children before they are of age. A few touches and kisses are allowed but no more.

If any party refuses to get intimate they are left alone until a suitable partner comes along. Your grandma Bestla refused to lay with your father Odin and he chose his Aunt Freya. When it was time for your sister Hela, your father was unable to rise to the occasion and Hela joined me. The spouse of the other party in this case your father will be bared from our marital bed until I birth your child. 

Use your fertility powers Thor and see if I am with child and then we can start our relation. We will spend three days and three nights teaching, learning each other bodies. On the dawn of fourth day we will take a rest to let the seed take root. The female can only lay with the other party until they give birth. I think I explained everything of consequence and now you and i can commence our first lovemaking.” Frigga completed giving her son time to soak her words. 

Thor took in his mother's explanation waiting a few minutes before she finished talking before expressing his concern,

“So Hela can sleep with me?” he said with a crooked grin making his mother laugh.

“ Yes, you can, infact she is in her chambers fingering herself at the thought of us fucking.” she laughed scandalizing her son with her crude words.

Frigga yelped when she found herself in his lap with her son kissing her. She moaned into the kiss granting his tongue entry letting him overpower her tasting her and exploring the softness of her mouth. His hands went to her ass squeezing her globes before parting them. She pushed him away with a laugh saying,

“ yOu need.. to.. ah confirm my p..purity, Tho..Thoor.” she cried when he bit her collar bone.

Thor placed his hand on her stomach reaching inside her. He felt his cock leak at the idea of being inside of her. The very idea of going back into the womb that birthed him made him dazed with lust. He pinned her to his chest before dipping his hands between her legs. He groaned at the slick dripping from her pussy. He felt his mother hitch her legs around his waist and it drove him crazy. He freed his cock with one hand to rub it against her dripping folds making her moan.

He attacked her tits biting, licking and pinching them making her arch into his touch. He looked at them morosely saying, “ Mother I wish they had milk.”

“ Soon... ah... Baby. Soon. You can drink to your hearts content when you get me pre..pregnant.” she cried out when he suckled at breast reminding her of those late night sessions where she fingered herself as a Young Thor nursed on her teat.

“Thor.. Tthorrr I need your cock. Give me your cock. I have been waiting for a thousand years for this day. Please Thor don't make your mother wait any longer.” she cried positioning his cock before sinking down in one hard thrust.

Thor cried out when his mother took all his grith in a single thrust. Her insides were so tight it was dizzying. She had her head thrown back panting at the hot cock inside of her reducing her to a panting moaning mess even before her son started thrusting.

Thor clinged to his mother mouthing her left breast thrusting experimentally running his mouth, “ I started my journey in your body. It kept me warm and safe and now look at your pussy stretched on my fat cock. It makes me wants to crawl into you and stay inside you forever.”

He thrust deeper and faster reaching deep inside frigga making her incoherent spreading her legs and encouraging him to go deeper.

“ Mother, it feels so good.” he said rocking his hips watching his cock disappear and reappear through the pretty pink slit. “ So good Mother. Taking me like this. I can't wait for you to grow big with my child inside you. I can't wait to pound your pregnant pussy mama.”

He grasped Frigga's legs thrusting deeper and faster make her scream her orgasm. Thor felt his mother's walls contracting and felt himself coming inside her. Frigga came again at the sensation of her sons warm seed spreading inside her womb, her womb contracting and squeezing his sperm deeper inside her making her loose consciousness. Thor fucked his mother through their orgasm collapsing on her. 

He tore the lace gown before turning her on all fours and mounting her. He thrust roughly taking his pleasure uncaring of her. He came faster than the first time spraying his cum on her breasts, stomach and face. 

Frigga woke up to her son feeding her his cum pinching her nipples and lazily grinding into her pussy. She smiled when she felt his seed take root inside her womb at the very first try. Bur she was not done. She had all those yers of sexual frustration to make up for. She rolled her lips sucking on his fingers taking him deeper. Thor groaned at the feel of his mother's tongue blowing his fingers. He pulled his cock from her sloppy pussy before thrusting into her mouth. He lay above her getting the best blow job in his life. Frigga flipped them into 69 position before slurping her son's dick with gusto while her fingers massaged his balls. She took each of his balls one by one into her mouth kissing and biting them making Thor groan. Meanwhile Thor ate out her sloppy cunt licking their combined juices tracing the skin between her cunt and pucker making her buck into his mouth. Thor ate the cum from her folds spitting them on hole. He rubbed the pink pucker absently while fingering and sucking her pussy. 

He forced her away from his cock before burying himself into her cunt kissing her sharing their juices between them. He thrust harder with every intention of breeding his mother.

000000 dun dun dun later 0000000000000 

“ Mother, you should get your nipples pierced.” said Thor lounging in the bath tub with Frigga riding him.

“ A plug will help to keep all my cum inside you and maybe you can fuck yourself on mjolnir while I take your ass.” he said pinching her nipples making her cum.


End file.
